organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Toni Leone
Damian "The Green Don" Bridgeman the is the patriarch of the Doyle Crime Family, Damian was born in a Criminal Irish-Canadian Family and Quickly Turned To Crime, His Father Was The Irish-British Street Boss; Cody Bridgeman, and his mother: Rosalie "Rose" Bridgeman, was a housewife, He Joined the Doyle Family at A young Age and Quickly Became a rising star in The family, For he was cunning, resourceful and violent and willing to do any thing for the family. Damian gained the respect of his superiors because of his willingness to perform favors and assist, and did wherever he could to help the family, he even killed his long time friend Alex Cullen Because he Turned states. Early Life Damian was born in Ottawa, Ontario in 1976, where at 12 years old he witnessed his father's Murder by Some Malone Gang thugs under the command of of Jimmy Malone, they killed him for his involvement in several failed push back attempts. He was comforted by Patrick Doyle, who promised Damian that one day he would get is Revenge after this Damian and his Mom moved to the other end of the city Under Patrick's Protection. But even with Patrick's help Damian had a sharp tongue and often got in to trubble later he took multiple martial arts classes to help him back up his razor sharp tongue. Rise to Power By 1993, a now 16 year old Damian had joined the Doyles, he spent 2 years as a errand boy for Lenny Sharp and in 1995 he proposed a plan to make the family powerful again and so began his ruthless rise to power. by age 21 Damian killed 11 men all hits sanctioned by the family after that, He became a man Who was respected and feared. Damian and his friends Alex Cullen, Eddie Doyle, Richard and Dennis Harper and his new friend John Coonan they started there return to prominence. the plan was to take the other gangs assets by force, and then Kill there administration. Unfortunately Damian's best friend Alex Cullen turned states on the Family, Damian Accepted the hit after all he had the most to lose: Damian killed him in a private room at his Favorite restaurant and as Alex finished his last bite Damian shot 3 shots under the Table with silenced pistol killing him instantly, looking over to his dead friend he shed a single tear and said: "I'm sorry Alex." Damian rose trough the ranks rather Quickly: he made Enforcer by age 23, By 2005 Lenny Shape retired and Damian Became the Captain of what is now the now half of the Heights Crew but that was short lived two years later Eddie Doyle Was Killed he became the Street boss inside Patrick's hospital room in 2007 at Age 26 Damian Now the Street boss and also acting Boss: Patrick Doyle was battling stomach cancer at the time and so he commanded the Family with Doyle's blessing. The Slaughter He ordered the deaths of the leaders of the rival gangs and the Blu-jayz MC who wanted there leader dead, all it one swift stroke of the hammer knowing this was going to be the last nail in the coffin for all the crippled gangs But before they could strike the other gangs made a last ditch effort they kidnapped Damian's 3 year old Children Anthony and Isabella, Damian enraged by this he had his men find out where he took them, the Doyles found out that the Ronin took the boys to an abandoned warehouse where Damian rode out there on his Harley-Davidson and assaulted the warehouse alone and he went in to his self called: "Rage Mode" and killed all the men there saving his two young children and wiping out the Ronin Yakuza in the Process. The Doyle's plan went as planed abet one day late on November 10th the gang leaders were killed it this order: * The First Strike: Ricardo Montana of Los Carnales * Soon followed by: Ben Vogel Of The Blu-Jayz Mc * And Then: Kenji Akuji Of the Ronin Yakuza * And then Finally: Jimmy Malone of The Malone Gang After that The gang Was a major power in Canada and sadly Patrick Passed away The night of the Slaughter and Damian Was appointed Patrick's Successor and so he was appointed the Rank of Boss, on November 11h 2007. Personality and Traits Damian is: Crafty, resourceful, vicious, sarcastic, headstrong and brutally ruthless. Damian is a clever strategist and a careful planer, Damian is tirelessly patient. After he killed Alex he started to hide his emotions this allowed him to become very emotionally cold individual on a whim. Damian is a man who can keep his head clear and calm in a tense situation. Damian is not afraid to lead in battle when it is necessary. Damian is very protective of his family and friends who will stop at nothing to keep them safe: he wiped out The Ronin Yakuza, Single handed because they Kidnapped 2 of his children, in what only could be described as a murderous feral rage fueled frenzy. Physically: Damian is a man at his physical peak who works out and practices his fighting styles everyday do keep fit and sharp Damian learnt a lot of his fighting skills from John Coonan and Martial Arts instructors Damian Also taught John the Martial arts he knows. Personal life Damian now lives in the Rockliffe Park Neighborhood in Ottawa with his wife: Lexi he has 3 children 15 year old twins Anthony and Isabella age 15 and a 6 year old James who prefers Logan his extended family includes 2 cousins Sammy and Lucas, Damian is very close to Sammy the point that they share a Brother-Sister bond Damian Considers her son 10 year old son Luis to be his nephew, his other Cousin Lucas on the other hand has a bitter rivalry with Damian, Lucas is the vice-president of a profitable non-criminal enterprise and often calls Damian: A Cancer, Damian in turn Calls him: A little man Dancing on Strings, However despite there mutual hatred for each other the two agree to be civil around Christmas time For there Families sake His closest Frends are John Coonan, Oleg Faustin, The Twins and Donnie Price Assets Compound Basically, Damian's Compound the consists of a large red and pink mansion, Access to the Ottawa river, A Paint-Ball\Lazer Tag Arena. Damian's lavish, custom-built hilltop Mansion has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, 3 car garage, a Stocked Armory and walk in Safe, an office and a Grand Hall and Helipad on the roof. the mansion is all surrounded by well cut lawns, 3 pools, lavish terraces, and a low wall. The compound is also equipped with a private dock to the south, as well as a helipad on the mansion's roof. Valued at $2.955 million had he bought the lot for a mere 455 000$. Luxury homes were bought for: John Coonan, Donnie Price, Damian's Mother and Tom Green. Cars Damian likes to collect and modify Cars and Bikes in his Spare time he has a Small Warehouse to keep them all in and he keeps 3 on of these his Compound the selection varires depending on the time of year and Damian's mood * Black Rolls-Royce Phantom V (Tough as a Tank) * Blue Rolls-Royce Phantom (Stock) * Black Cadillac Esclade Ext (Modified) * Ford Mustang Cobra (Modified) * Black Ford Crown Royal (Police Model) * H1 Hummer (Military-grade) * H1 Hummer (Stock) * Black-Grey Harley-Davidson V-Rod (Modified) * Cadillac XTS Limo/Hearse (With modified Interior, Damian has a bolted down Lazy boy chair and 2 love seats . * Patrick's Bar and Grill, Chopper (An PJD Chopper made for Patrick's Bar and grill 1 of 2 in existence) * Coustom Chopper (A Black and Purple chopper also made by PJD) Fortune Experts estimate that Damian's master fortune is approximately 5.5-7 Billion dollars but due to the Doyles extensive laundering process it is quite difficult to calculate the exact size of his vast fortune. Criminal Record Surname: Bridgeman First name: Damian Age: 35 Place of birth: Ottawa, Ontario Affiliations: Doyle Crime Syndicate '''Criminal record: * 2000 - Grand Theft Auto * 2001 - Assault * 2008 - Attempted Murder Notes: * Head of the previously small time Ottawa based Doyle Crime Syndicate which he took over from Patrick, And Expanded it by greatly * Lives in Ottawa, Ontario on a Compound with his wife Alexis his Children: Anthony, James and Mary. and several other of his associates, live close by. * Owns Patrick's Bar and Grill possible front Company. * believed To Have Organised Hits on the 4 gang leaders on the day of Patrick's Death ** Also believed to have killed Johnny Malone himself * Always armed with what appears to be a golden M1911 * Possibly Wears Gloves when in Combat to make it impossible to link him to crimes * One of the youngest Organized Crime bosses to Date Quotes * Pat, The richest man is the one with the most powerful friends. * I don't make threats, i make promises. * Nobody fuck's With me and my family. * You want to dance with the devil, Well here i am! * Malone, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? * Good bye Pat, your kingdom is now what you wanted it to be, but you never will never get to see it. * James i want you to go to school and Make some thing of yourself, Anthony i want you to to learn the family business. * You kill me and, Johnny will retaliate like a fucking Madman. * I could shoot you in a Cop Shop and walk away, You know why the cops fear me hell my own men fear me. * You little piece of shit! You gave us your word and you broke it! You think that's gonna fly with me? The Doyles gave you a chance and you fucked up! * Think like a Don, act like a mobster, that's what i do. * Don't think you can threaten me... Do you know who I am? * We survive. I learnt from my mistakes. And one thing I have learned from then is. life is: never go into business without someone you can trust. * Well that tears it and by "it" i mean your spinal cord! * For every enemy you have, Get two friends. * Give me some thing to sink my teeth in to! * None Of you Ronin Assholes are leaving here alive * I'm not a Smooth Criminal, i'm "the" Smooth Criminal Trivia * His favorite Gun is his modified M1911, its a gold gun ** He always keeps it in a shoulder holster at all times. ** It is a left handed model As Damian is Left-handed * He has A known weakness for Good Cannoli he is known to Pay Large amounts of money to Chefs Who make Cannoli that meets his high standards. ** He Once shot a Chef because his Cannoli was awful. * He got his start boosting cars and running errands for The Doyle's he can still Boost a car in under a minute and disable the computer (if it has one) in 30 Seconds. * Like most of The Doyles he tends to act like an Italian gangster despite being an Irish gangster ** He also can Speak and understand some italian ** He got his nickname: The Green Don, because Of that * Likes To collect and fix classic limousines he is quite fond of his Rolls-Royce Phantom V witch he personally Reinforced and Bulletproofed it and uses it as his personal car. * An old friend of the Rizzuto Mafia Clan and was keeping an eye on the acting Don for Vito, Damian did his best to get him to do something, but he refused to listen to what he called: "A small time irish hood" * He is married to Patrick Doyle's only surviving child Alexis "Lexi" Doyle with her he has three children: Twins Anthony Price Bridgeman, Mary Natahlie Bridgeman and James "Logan" Watson Bridgeman * He honed his Shooting skills in paintball and Lazer Tag arenas ** He still like to play he even has a private Paintball Arena, witch he Does Macthes with his enforcers * A master of Capiora, Karate, Boxing and Death Point Striking (aka Dim-Mak) fighting styles * He always had a hint of Grey in his hair even as a Child * Has a Captains licence, in other words he can skipper a Ship if he wants to * Some people think he is suicidal due to his taunts (IE: Kill me already!) but he is demonstrating his fearlessness. ** Damian is a firm believer in many causes: ** A big Supporter of the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society Donates 300 000$ annually ** He is also supports Humanitarian causes but refuses to donate to them because the money goes to the governments. Images File:The_Green_Don.jpg|Damian, The Boss File:Patrick_and_a_Young_Damian.jpg|Damian and Alex File:ImagesCAN0W34I.jpg|I really would not do that if i were you File:Damian_About_to_kill_A_Rival.jpg|Damian about to kill Rival File:Damians'_V-Rod.jpg|He rides Harley-Davidson... Like a Boss File:Run.jpg|Look out he's got a gun, RUN File:Damian_Shooting.jpg|Damian shooting At Bikers In Donnie's Garage File:Damian_with_Vector.jpg|Damian Looking for Donnie File:Damian_2.jpg|Damian waiting fo a Bussines Partener File:Boss.jpg|Damian Takeing care of Bussiness File:Damian_on_his_bike.jpg|Damian on his Bike File:Damian's_Mansion.jpg|Damians Compound has improted Palm Trees File:BridgemanEstate-Office.jpg|Damian's Office in the Mansion File:BridgemanEstate-lounge.jpg|Damian's Living Room File:BridgemanEstate-rearcompound.jpg|Rear of the Compound you can see the Ottawa River File:BridgemanEstate-grand_hall.jpg|The Grand Hall File:BridgemanEstate-swimmingpool.jpg|Indoor Pool File:Damian's_New_Limo.jpg|Damians Newest Limo DM1911.jpg|Twilight's Blood Damian's Main Sidearm A gold M1911 DEagle.jpg|Twilghts's Hand Damian's Secondary Sidearm a gold Desert Eagle Damian and a Rival.jpg|Damian and a rival Damian.2.jpg|You should see the other guy Category:Crime Lords Category:Irish Mobsters Category:Boss Category:Murder Category:People Category:Criminal Organization Leaders Category:Doyle Crime Family Category:Arms Trafficker Category:Badasses Category:Drug Traffickers Category:Crime Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Male Criminals Category:Chop Shop Category:Hijacking Category:Contact Killing Category:White Criminals